


New Leaf

by KistenBabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dumbledore Bashing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Weasley Bashing, creature!Harry, veela!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KistenBabe/pseuds/KistenBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is different after the war and Ron doesn’t care anymore. Draco is lost and Harry finds him. Slytherins and Hermione help get the two together. The Weasley family is torn apart when the secrets of three members are revealed. Lots of love and healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story I wrote a while ago and has been up on Fanfiction.net but hasn't been put on here yet, so I decided to put it up here as well! I hope you guys like this story as much as my other one. So, let's begin!

**:spells:**     **bold-letters/newspapers**   _::thoughts::      italics- flashbacks       ~parseltongue~_

 

“I don’t know what to do anymore. I mean, Voldemort is dead and that’s all I have focused on the past few years. I have no idea what to do with my life. I’m just really confused and—“ Harry started before he was interrupted.

 

“Harry! There you are! I’ve been looking aalll over for you! Why did you just disappear? You should come back to the Great Hall with me. Oh, hey Hermione.” Ginny happily baubles. The redheaded girl is clueless to the fact that Harry was trying to get away from her and pretty much everyone else. He just wanted to talk to his best friend, was that too much to ask?

 

“Ginny. Harry was talking and you interrupted him. Besides, he kind of wanted to be alone right now.” Hermione scolds the annoying girl.

 

“But why are you here then? Shouldn’t you leave my Harry alone as well?” Ginny argues back.

 

Ginny, enough! I wanted to talk to my best friend about things without people harassing me. Just leave me alone!”

 

“But, Harry, you should talk to me, your girlfriend, instead. Don’t you think?” Her head cocks to the side like a retarded dog that can’t understand the simplest of commands.

 

“Who said that you were my girlfriend?! Yea, we tried things, but it didn’t work. I never asked—“

 

“But it’s kinda obvious that we would get back together after the war was over. I mean, I already have our wedding planned out, for the most part.”

 

“Ginny.”

 

“Yea there are some things we need to think over, but not a lot. It will be a beautiful summer wedding. It will be at the Burrow of course and—“

 

“GINERVA WEASLEY! Stop for _two_ seconds! I don’t want to date you and I certainly don’t want to marry you!” Harry finally snaps at the dumbass.

 

“But Harry darling….”

 

“NO! I’m done with this conversation!” Harry begins to walk away. After a moment, he stops and turns back to Ginny to say, “And besides, I’m gay.” He continues walking, going out onto the grounds.

 

“WHAT??!!?” The harpy screeches after him. Harry just smirks to himself.

 

_**—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—** _

 

“So guess what I happened to oversee a minute ago?” Blaise Zabini asks breathlessly while walking over to the group of Slytherins who were sitting by the lake.

 

“I don’t know Zabini. Are you gonna tell us or make us guess?” Pansy Parkinson snaps from her position next to Draco Malfoy, who is uncharacteristically silent.

 

“Wonder-boy and his redheaded bimbo got in a fight. And it turns out Potter’s gay!” Blaise bursts out.

 

“What?” Draco perks up when hearing this. He has secretly liked the Golden Boy for a long time, but they were enemies for so long that they wouldn’t have worked out. _::Not that he would have noticed me anyway….::_ Draco thinks to himself. The Slytherins look at him and can tell his thoughts have taken a depressing turn. But they don’t know just how depressed Draco is.

 

“At least he finally had the good sense to get rid of that annoying Weaslette before she completely attached to him. I mean seriously, couldn’t he tell that she was bad news?” Theodore Nott snorts in derision.

 

“Yea, I kinda could. I usually give people second chances though.” Harry Potter says from behind Theo, who turns around and has the decency to look a little embarrassed. “Mind if I sit here?” He then asks. The snakes just stare at him. “Guess that means yes.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this last time (oops!!) but I definitely do not own anything Harry Potter related. This story will also have mentions (and attempts) of suicide and there will be self-harm, just to let ya'll know. This chapter has an attempt at suicide, so be warned.

_::What the hell is Potter doing sitting here? Shouldn’t he be with the rest of the Golden Trio? Why would he sit with us? He fucking hates us.::_ Draco’s eyes narrow as these thoughts go through his head. Out loud however, he says, “You can sit here if you want, I suppose. Must be nice being able to do whatever you want and knowing people will let you because you are the bloody Savior.”

 

“Look, Draco, I just wanted to sit here because I thought you guys wouldn’t give me crap like everyone else right now. Looks like I was wrong for thinking we could get along for once. Later.” Harry bites out, furious with himself.

 

“Wait! I think Drakey here was just shocked, so he reacted without thinking. Isn’t that right darling?” Pansy stops Harry before he can get up. She might not like him, but Draco does. And what kind of friend would she be if she let her best friend’s crush walk away? The worst kind!

 

Draco stares at Pansy in horror. _::Why would she do that? She can’t stand him at all! What was she thinking?::_ Harry is now looking at Draco, as if he’s expecting an apology or something like that. As if Draco Malfoy would stoop so low; apologizing is beneath Malfoys. Pansy elbows Draco in the stomach when he doesn’t say anything. Her elbow meets little resistance and she frowns at this, meanwhile Draco is wheezing because of the hit; he hasn’t eaten for a long while, so getting hit there knocked the wind out of him.

 

“Are you ok?” Harry asks concerned when Draco is still wheezing two minutes later.

 

“Of…course..I’m ok. Just…was not….expecting..that….” He manages to get out. Merlin! That hurt! He glares at Pansy; she has the decency to look a little ashamed, but is still frowning slightly.

 

“If you say so.” Harry responds skeptically. _::What is going on with Draco? Wait. Since when do I think of him as Draco instead of Malfoy?::_

 

“Well..uh…this is awkward…. Blaise! Don’t we have that..thing…today?” Theo asks after a long, pregnant pause.

 

“What thing?”

 

“You know. The thing.” Theo tells him with the look that means he thinks Blaise is being thick-headed.

 

“Oh yea Theo. I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding us about it!” Pansy jumps up. “Come on guys, we gotta go. Draco you stay here. We won’t be gone long.” The Slytherins get up and move away. Pansy goes to follow, but gives Draco a hug first and whispers to him, “We are having a talk later. Bye Drakey-poo! Potter.” And with that, she strides away.

 

“Do you know what they were talking about?” Harry asks, confused, once they are all gone.

 

“No idea. I don’t need to know what they are doing all the time. They have their own lives without me….” Draco murmurs, more to himself than in answer to Harry.

 

Harry frowns for a moment. “Why do you sound so upset Draco?”

 

_::Since when has Potter been concerned for me?::_ “I have no idea what you are talking about.” He says with his trademark haughty attitude.

 

“Yes you do. You sounded really depressed when you said that they have lives without you. Are you worried that they will stop talking to you, stop being your friends?” 

 

“No Potter! Just stay out of my business!” Now he was really starting to get pissed off.

 

“I will once you tell me what is wrong.”

 

“Why the fuck do you care!? I’m just Death Eater scum, right!? Just leave me alone Potter!”

 

“Wait, Draco—“

 

“Fuck off Harry!” Shit! He hadn’t meant to let Harry’s name slip. _::Fuck! Why don’t I ever think before I open my dumbass mouth?!::_

 

“Draco-“ Harry starts to say, but Draco is already running back into Hogwarts.

 

**_—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—_ **

 

From their hiding spot, the Slytherins watch as Draco runs from Harry as fast as he can, tears shining brightly in his eyes.

 

“What the hell did Potter say to him?” Theo asks, slightly pissed off.

 

“I don’t fucking know, but I say we beat his ass and then he won’t do it again.” Blaise hisses.

 

“Boys! Calm down. We will get Potter back, but in a different way than just beating him up.” Pansy says, an evil going in her eye.

 

“Why don’t we just make sure Draco is ok, then find out what happened?” Gregory Goyle wonders. It’s the first time he has spoken since, well, Vincent died. He has been silently observing things for a long time, and he has an idea of what happened.

 

“Greg! You just….Anyway, yes. We need to make sure that Draco is okay first of all.” Pansy is shocked that Greg spoke. They didn’t think he would ever speak again. Blaise and Theo reluctantly agree to leave Harry alone for now, but only because Pansy promised them they could beat him up if he did anything to Draco. The group rushes off to check on their depressed friend; they don’t notice Harry sitting there still, a single tear running down his cheek.

 

**_—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—_ **

 

Draco runs to the eighth-year tower and barely pauses to say “Unity” to get in. He rushes through the common room, not paying attention to the whispers and stares from the returning students. He gets to his, thankfully, empty room; usually someone is waiting to either beat him up, or it is one of the Slytherins to talk to him about something. He slams his oak door shut and puts the heaviest locking and privacy spells on the door and room. He then collapses on his silver comforter and buries his head in his pillow. Muffled sobs reverberate throughout the room. The room is sparse, just like his room at the Manor. Hell, the whole Manor is sparse, with only expensive decorations-slash-antiques on display.

 

Draco sits up and rolls up his sleeves. He stares, mesmerized, at the silver scars that run horizontally on his forearms. He gets up and walks into his en-suite bathroom. He rummages through the drawers until he finds what he is looking for: his razor. He likes to use the letter opener at home that is in the shape of an ‘M’ because it is ridiculously sharp; unfortunately, it has to stay at home because his father would know if it was missing. So, he uses his razor here at school.

 

He lines up the razor with his skin that is right in the middle of his left forearm. He presses down and slides it from left to right. He watches the bright red blood well up and spill over. It trickles down the side of his arm, and drops to the floor in a spotted picture. Then, the pain comes. The sweet, stinging pain that he is oh so familiar with. The pain that he craves now as a release, as a companion in his lonely life. Draco lets a disturbed grin touch his lips as he readies his blade again. And again. And again. And again. He starts to sway on his feet, but keeps cutting his arms until they are both a bloody mess. He falls over and lets the sweet darkness come and pull him into its loving arms.

 

**_—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—_ **

 

The Slytherins are running after Draco as fast as they can. Pansy lags behind because really, she has never had to do this before, so she wouldn’t be able to keep up. Greg surprises everyone because he is in front of the pack; Blaise and Theo are in the middle, running at the same speed. What really knocks everyone’s socks off, is the raven-haired blur that rushes by the group; the blur that has bright emerald eyes.

 

**_—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—NL—_ **

 

Harry is running as fast as he an, which is really fast because of the running away he did while hunting Horcruxes. He passes the Slytherins who had a huge head start on him. All he knows is that Draco is going to be in serious trouble; it was just the dead look in his silver-gray eyes that makes Harry shiver in fear for him. He reaches the dormitory and jumps through the doorway when the door swings open at the password.

 

“Harry! There you are. I have been looking for you. Are you ok? You seem—“ Hermione asks, starting to get a little concerned.

 

“Yea. Fine, ‘Mione. Just busy.” Harry bites out, fidgeting in place while Hermione looks him over.

 

“Are you sure Harry?”

 

“Merlin, ‘Mione! He said he was fine. Leave him be. Let him go, he obviously doesn’t want to be here with us.” Ron buts in. Then he whispers to himself, “Not that I care if he’s here or not.”

 

“Exactly! Bye ‘Mione!” And off he goes again, racing for Draco’s room.

 

Harry skids to a stop in front of the oak door. Thank Merlin no one is around, because it would be awkward to explain why he was here. He tries the door handle, but it doesn’t budge. “Shit! Of course the annoying git would use spells to keep it locked. He’s a nut about his privacy.” Harry murmurs to himself. He thinks for a moment on which spell to use to try to get in. He paces while he thinks, when suddenly he remembers a spell Hermione used once, one that is stronger than the average un-locking spell. He whispers it and grins when the door opens. He steps inside and looks for Draco; he’s not in his bed, but the bathroom light is on so maybe in there…. Harry steps closer, while a shiver works its way down his spine. He pushes the slightly ajar door open and gasps in horror. Draco is lying there, unconscious, in a growing pool of blood. A bloody razor blade is grasped tightly in his hand. Harry gently takes the blade from Draco, when the door is thrown open behind him. He whirls around to see the Slytherins in the doorway, gaping in shock at the scene.

 

“What the fucking hell did you do to him Potter?!” Blaise roars in rage. Theo is seething next to him, wanting nothing more than to wring the Savior’s fucking neck.

 

“You idiots! You saw Potter run by us, so he didn’t do this. But I will make damn sure he pays for driving Draco to do this.” Pansy growls at the pissed off boys.

 

“I didn’t do anything to Draco! He got upset and left when I asked why he was so upset! I was trying to help him, I was willing to be there for him if he wanted to talk. So don’t fucking accuse me of something I didn’t fucking do.” Now Harry is starting to get pissed as well.

 

“Guys. Does any of that really matter right now? We need to get Draco to Madame Pomphrey right now, before he bleeds out.” Greg tells them. Merlin! They are all acting like children while Draco is lying there dying!

 

Theo nods and moved to pick up his friend, but Harry beats him to it.“Don’t. Touch. Him.”

 

“I’m his friend, so I should be telling you not to touch him!” Theo throws back at Harry.

 

“No. You are not touching him because I think you guys are partially to blame for this.” With that said, Harry pushes through them and carries Draco down to the common room.

 

When he enters, everyone goes silent. That is, until Ron says, “Finally! ‘Bout time the annoying ferret ended his pathetic life!”

 

Harry glares at him, hatred radiating from his every pore. He exits and walks as fast as he can to the Infirmary. At some point along the way, the Slytherins came and surrounded him, almost like escorts. They reach the Infirmary in two minutes, but it feels like hours to Harry. Greg throws open the doors for Harry, who nods in thanks.

 

“Madame Pomphrey! Please, hurry! Draco needs help really bad!” Harry shouts to the witch, who was in her office. She comes out and stares when she sees Draco. After about five seconds, she snaps out of her daze. She runs to her potion cabinet and grabs about ten phials. She rushes over to Draco’s side and immediately pours two phials down his throat. The blood begins to slow its maddeningly fast flow, then stop, at the same time as the cuts begin to heal slightly. Another five minutes go by as she works and casts diagnostic spells on Draco. She finally turns to the five teens who stand by Draco’s bed, looking extremely anxious, especially Harry.

 

“Mr. Malfoy will be alright in a few hours. Whatever the reason this happened, and I think I know why, make sure it does not happen again. I would not want to do this again. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some paperwork I need to finish.” With that she makes her way to her office, but is stopped when Harry asks a question.

 

“Is it ok if I stay here with him?”

 

She gives him a kind smile and replies, “Of course you may Harry. You all as well. It will do him good to see…friends when he wakes up.” She closes the door to her office and Harry’s shoulders slump in relief. He throws himself into a chair to begin his vigil over the unconscious blonde.

 

“Why do you even care what happens to him, Harry? You have never showed an intrest in him before.” Pansy demands.

 

“I don’t really know Parkinson. All I know is that I don’t want to see Draco hurt. Is that enough for you?” Harry turns his eyes to Pansy, who is startled by the swirl of emotions in their depths: concern, panic, and some other unknown emotion pool in his emerald eyes. Pansy is startled by this and stops from asking another question.

 

“So are we all going to wait for him to wake up?” Theo questions out loud.

 

“Yea Theo. I think we are.” Blaise answers him. The Slytherins sit down and get comfortable. It might take awhile for Draco to wake back up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a huge flashback in the beginning that contains child abuse. If this is upsetting to anyone, then don't read until after the italics are over.

**:spells:**   **bold-letters/newspapers** _::thoughts::    italics- flashbacks   ~parseltongue~_  

 

**_~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~_ **

 

**_“_ ** _Mother!” I gasp touching my stinging cheek. I can’t believe Mother just hit me!_

 

_“How dare you Draco! You are a Malfoy! Letting a mudblood have better marks than you! You are shaming the Malfoy name.” Narcissa Malfoy seethes, beyond furious with her eleven year old son._

 

_“But Mother, she had read the whole textbook before the term even started so she was already way ahead of everyone. Hermione is just really smart.” I try to explain, but it doesn’t seem to be working._

 

_“You will not address that…that filth with a name. She is a mudblood, she is beneath you; she is nothing.”_

 

_“But Mother—“_

 

_“No Draco! You will not associate with a mudblood. Never.”_

 

_“But she’s really nice! I want to be friends with her.” I am getting a little desperate here, trying not to set Mother off; she looks really angry._

 

_“No. Now quit talking about it.”_

 

_“NO!”_

 

_Narcissas’s eyes narrow at her insolent son. Rage sweeps through her and before she knows it, she has hit her son again. And again. And again. She pauses for a moment to look at her bleeding and bruising son; she grabs a nearby fireplace poker and begins to hit her son again._

 

_“Please Mother. Please. Stop. I promise not to talk to her! Please!” I sob in pain and terror; my face is bleeding, my chest hurts, my legs burn. I think one of my legs is broken, maybe a few ribs too; my nose definitely hurts like it is broken. Mother keeps hitting me with the wrought-iron poker. My eyes water terribly. I can’t see anything but blurs. I can’t feel anything anymore…._

 

**_~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~_ **

 

“Gah!” Draco shouts as he jerks awake. He is drenched in sweat, but shivering, as if cold. The scene he just relived still flashing across is eyes, disorienting the blonde-haired boy. He looks around, eyes widening comically when he sees Harry bloody Potter asleep, while sitting upright, on the bed next to his with his group of friends laying or leaning on him in their sleep. He covers his mouth with his hand to try to hold back his laughter; it doesn’t work.

 

At hearing Draco’s giggle, Harry’s eyes snap open, surprisingly clear for just waking up. “How are you feeling Draco?” Harry asks, concern clear in his scratchy moring voice.

 

“Why do you care Potter?” Draco asks in a haughty voice, instead of telling Harry what was wrong.

 

Harry’s eyes soften, compassion and caring shining in their depths. “Because…Just believe me when I say I care. It’s the truth.I just want to help, Draco.”

 

“Well I don’t want, nor do I need, you help Potter. Just leave me be.” Draco bites out bitterly.

 

Draco’s arguing has woken his fellow snakes, who do not want to be up this early. Pansy blinks her eyes irritibly until she sees Draco is sitting up and awake, then she bolts upright which disturbs the rest of the slumbering Slytherins.

 

“Drakey! You’re awake! Don’t you ever do anything like that ever again. You scared me half to death! I’m going to have to keep a better eye on you, especially when we get married! You’ll be so stressed out with managing the Malfoy fortune, that it will be my job to make sure you relax so something like this doesn’t happen again. You would have left me without a suitable husband to marry! You just don’t think things through, do you Drakey?” Pansy rants on and on. The longer she talks, the more pissed off Harry become.

 

“Listen to yourself Parkinson! That right there is why Draco did what he did. You should all feel ashamed of yourselves, treating Draco like this. I mean come on—“ Harry started to rag on the Slytherins, when Draco interrupted him.

 

“Harry! Enough! You yourself have never cared how you treat me. It’s very hypocritical of you to criticize them.” Harry stares wide-eyed because Draco said his name! Not Potter or any kind of derogatory name.

 

“I know Draco.” Harry murmurs softly, ashamed of his past behavior. “I’ve been a right arse and I want to apologize. The war helped...put things in perspective for me.... It helped me realize that I never felt anything for Ginny, let alone any girl. And if I had to love any girl, it would have been Ginny. But, I don’t like girls. I didn’t ever have time to think about my sexuality between the war and the adventures I had here at Hogwarts. And once I thought on it, I realized that I was gay. That that was why I followed you in sixth year. I would always find my eyes tracking other men, but I never allowed myself to think abut what that might mean. It was beaten into me at a young age that homosexuals aren’t actual people. And during the war, I was expected to be a certain way; I had to be The Savior, not just Harry. Now though, I’m done conforming to people’s ideas of me. From now on, I’m doing things for me.” At the end of Harry’s looooong speech, he goes over to Draco and kisses him on the lips.

 

Draco’s eyes widen for a second, then close in bliss. His friends are stunned for a moment, but then Theo rips Harry off of him, while Blaise punches Harry in the gut. He doubles over, breathing a little unsteady, but laughs at the same time. Blaise and Theo are confused because he should be leaving, tail tucked between his legs, not laughing his arse off.

 

“Stop!” Draco cries in distress as Theo begins punching Harry’s face; Theo does not relent. Draco pulls at Theo’s arm to get him to stop beating up on Harry, but Theo roughly shoves him away. Draco, still weakened by what he tried to do, stumbles a bit and lands hard on his back. For just a moment, Draco can’t breathe; the breath fled from him when he fell, but came back. Theo looks on in horror of what he did, Harry and the others stunned.

 

Harry shoots a stinging hex at him, causing him to feel a burning pain. Harry goes to Draco to help him sit up.

 

"Draco...I-I did-didn’t me-me-mean to....” Theo starts shaking and stuttering, trying to apologize.

 

“Well you did!” Harry snaps at him.

 

Draco touches Harry on the arm to stop him. “I know Theo. It was an accident. I’m fine, so don’t worry.”

 

“You’re going to forgive him?! Just like that?” Harry asks dumbfounded. Draco sighs.

 

“Yes I am Potter, not that it should matter to you. Come, I would like to go. Smells too much like lions in here for my taste.” Draco sneers, emotion hidden once again by the stone-like Malfoy mask.

“Wait! Draco, please what—DRACO!!” Harry shouts as the Slytherins dissappear out the door. He stares at the door for a long minute. When it appears that they won’t be back, something in Harry snaps.

 

He screams as the gates that held a long dormant ancestry shatter. Pain like a thousand Cruciatus curses course through him; he falls to the ground, muscles on fire. His back tears open, blood gushing out. His bones shatter, then heal back together. His vision goes crystal clear right before it goes black.

 

**_ ~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~ _ **

 

“Draco—“ Pansy hesitantly begins. 

 

“Don’t. Just...don’t.” Draco whispers, sadness and despair radiating off of him. 

 

“You shouldn’t have left him there. At the very least you should have told him why you wanted to leave all of the sudden.” Greg scolds his friend. Draco whirls on him and slams his back into the wall, Draco’s forearm digging into his throat.

 

“Don’t presume to lecture me, Goyle, or to look down on me. I am a Malfoy. Don’t tell me what I should have done.” Draco shoves him off of him, when a scream echoes off the stone walls around them. 

 

“Wh-What was that? Or should I say who?” Pansy whispers, terrified of that hideous scream that brings back bad memories. 

 

At the end of the hallway, Luna, Neville and Hermione appear. They spare a glance at the huddled group of Slytherins before rushing past them, towards the Infirmary. 

 

“Harry....” Draco whimpers brokenly. Then, he too is racing to the Infirmary. The others look at themselves before following, though, at a more sedate pace.

 

Meanwhile, the two Griffindors and single Ravenclaw have gotten to the Infirmary; and what they see paralyzes them. There lies Harry in a pool of his own blood that is steadily growing, two great ebony wings protrude from his back. The trio stares in shocked horror until they hear a gasp behind them. Draco steps forward uncertainly. 

 

“Harry? Harry come on. Wake up. Please wake up.” Draco begs, crying as he begs for Harry to open his gorgeous green eyes.

 

“Draco!” Pansy cries out when she sees him on his knees beside Harry, crying. “What happened?!” 

 

“I-I-I do-don’t know...But it’s my fault. I left him. I left him a-and this happened. Oh Merlin, why?! Why didn’t I stay? Why didn’t I tell him? Why Harry? Why not me? I should be the one to suffer. It’s all my fault....” Draco bows his head and sobs into his hand. 

 

Feeling a presence nearby, one that makes him whole, Harry opens his eyes. Draco is too far gone in his grief to notice that Harry woke up halfway through his self-blame. Harry feels the pain and utter sadness radiating off him and wants it to stop. He coos softly at Draco before wrapping the blonde in his arms; Draco startles.

 

“Ha-Harry?” He timidly asks. 

 

“Yes Draco?” Harry replies, rubbing his nose against Draco’s slender neck. 

 

“Are-are you alright?” Harry opens his mouth to reply, but Draco cuts him off. “Of course you’re not alright! You’re bleeding from you’re back with giant wings growing out of you! You are far from alright! And it’s all my fault.” Draco begins to get hysterical, body tensing.

 

Harry tightens his arms around Draco and coos at him lovingly. Draco, for a moment, doesn’t respond; after several minutes of this though, Draco’s body begins to relax. He can feel warmth and some unknown emotion radiating from the emerald-eyed beauty. 

 

“Harry? What happened?” Hermione hesitantly asks .

 

“Hmm? Oh. Well-err....” Harry begins but stops because he doesn’t, no, CAN’T say anything bad about Draco.

 

“It’s ok Harry, you can tell them. I know what I did was horrible and everyone has the right to know, the right to be mad at me.” He syas reassuringly to Harry in a small voice.

 

“But—“

 

“No Harry. Tell them or I will.”

 

“Fine.” Harry quickly explains to his friends what had happened before Draco left, knowing that that was not what needed to be explained in detail. “Once they left, I felt like a dam had burst inside of me. My muscles burned, almost like : **Fiendfyre:** had been cast on them. I felt like thousands of : **Cruciatus:** curses had been cast on me. My back ripped itself open and my wings slowly, agonizingly slowly, unfolded from where my back tore open. After that, I blacked out. I felt so much pain, but also like there was a gaping hole inside of me, trying to kill me.” Once finished, Draco bursts into tears once again. 

 

“Salazar Harry! I did that to you. I caused you all that pain when I left. And here you are, trying to make me feel better. I should be comforting you! Gods, I’m so-so selfish!” Draco rages in horror to know that he did this to Harry, the one person he felt like he could love, could care for. But no, he had to ruin what they could have had, just like he ruined everything else in his life. Merlin! His mother was right... He is a monster. At this realization, he pales drastically; he stands shakily, then sprints from the room.

 

“Draco!” Blaise shouts after him. He stands as if to chase after the idiotic blonde, when Harry’s next words stop him dead. 

 

“He left...He left again. Oh gods, he doesn’t want me. He...he....” Harry stutters. His body shakes violently for several seconds, then as abruptly as it stared, the shaking stops. His vibrant green eyes (that no longer need glasses, Hermione notes) dull to a lackluster, ugly pea green. His stare stare goes hazy, not focusing on anything. 

 

“Potter?” No response. “Harry?” Pansy whispers, terrified for the boy she should hate. But, for whatever reason, her best friend cares for him and she is starting to understand why. 

 

“I’m fine Parkinson.” Harry sneers in a monotone voice. He waves his hand, causing his wounds to close up and the blood to dissappear. He stands up, and casually walks out of the Infirmary. 

 

“What in the hell is going on with those two??!!” Neville cries out. Everyone turns to stare at him.


	4. Chapter 4: What the--Inheritance?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! You find out what Harry's inheritance is. Unless of course you read the tags....because then you would already know.......So..not surprise?!

_**NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~** _

 

Draco sits in his room, knees drawn to his chest and his face in his knees, silently crying. In his head, he berates himself. _::Fuck Draco! You screwed this up. You could have been happy, you could have had what you’ve been pining over since first year. But no. You fucked it up! You had to do that to Harry!::_ Draco sobs quietly as he continues to hate himself. He feels this ball in his chest, one that wasn’t there before, flare in agony briefly before numbing. He is scared of what this all means.

 

**_NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~_ **

 

The mixed group of Slytherins, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaw just sit in silence after Neville’s declaration.

 

“So…What do we do now?” Pansy asks, scared for her best friend.

 

“Well Pansy, we should start by introducing ourselves. Then we should try to find out what creature Harry is. I’m Hermione Granger.”  

 

“Neville Longbottom.”

 

“Luna Lovegood.”

 

“Pansy Parkinson.”

 

  “Gregory Goyle. Just Greg.”

 

“Theodore Nott. Call me Theo.”

 

“Blaise Zabini. I think Harry is a Veela. Draco’s family is part Veela, about half actually, so he’s told me a lot about them.”

 

“Really? I haven’t really read up on them. Only what you would find in a basic Magical Creature book. I never thought Harry would become a creature, much less a Veela. Can you tell us more about them Zab—I mean Blaise?” Hermione asks, thirsting for knowledge.

 

“Actually, I didn’t know that about Draco and I kinda want to know more as well.” Pansy pipes in, looking over at Hermione and blushing a faint pink. Hermione meets her gaze, blushes, and drops her head forward to hide her face; everyone notices the two girls though, despite them trying to be subtle.

 

“Well, I know Veelas have a single mate for life. They die if their mate rejects them. They can live without their mate if they don’t find them, but they always feel like they are missing something. There is a dominant and a submissive, and the submissive is the one to carry any children. A male submissive is really rare. They have wings. They are very possessive beings, even the submissive. Their wings are usually hidden unless they are really emotional or they are being territorial. That’s all I know.” Blaise tells everyone.

 

“Well—“ Hermione begins.

 

“Let’s—“ Pansy says at the same time as Hermione. They both blush and don’t finish their thoughts.

 

“Well, the kiddledups think we should look for more information at the library. I’m sure they will help you with researching information on Veelas, Hermione. You too, Pansy.” Luna puts in.

 

“What are kiddledups?” Theo asks Neville.

 

“I don’t know, but if they can help us then I don’t care.” He answers. “Luna’s always talking about creatures that she swears are real. I don’t ever understand, but I just go along with it.”

 

  “Oh.” Greg says, confused.

 

**_NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~_ **

 

Harry walks through the halls, not caring that he isn’t wearing a shirt, only a pair of Dudley’s old jeans. He isn’t paying attention to where he’s going, only that he finds what he’s looking for: a room where no one will find him for several days so that he can pass on in peace. _::He doesn’t want me. He ran away. I’m a freak, unworthy of love.::_ His thoughts aren’t making him feel any better. He finds himself on the seventh floor, in a very familiar corridor.

 

Harry asks the school for a room that no one can enter until after he’s gone. _::Except my mate. He can enter, though why would he want me?::_

 

The room he walks into is very cozy. There is a blazing fire in the stone fireplace, with two big comfy armchairs to either side of it as well as a three-person sofa between the armchairs; there is a low coffee table in front of the couch. A giant four poster bed sits to the right, curtains hanging around it; to the left are bookshelves, with a large window that overlooks the lake. The colors of the room are soothing: a soft gold border on the walls and a deep red is the main color. The bedding is black, with gold accents bordering the edges.

 

Harry walks to the bed and lays down, tired beyond belief. _::He doesn’t want me. He walked away. He has rejected me. I’m not worthy. I shouldn’t be alive. I don’t deserve to live.::_ Harry closes his eyes and drifts off into a dark place.

 

**_NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~_ **

 

Draco bolts upright from his position on his back. He feels this stream of pain and despair coming from the ball in his chest that doesn’t belong to him. He jumps out of bed and races out his door. At this point, Hermione and Pansy have gone to the library, but everyone else went back to the eight year common room. Neville spots him first.

 

“Draco! What’s wrong?” He asks concerned when Draco doesn’t seem to see any of them.

 

“He needs me.” Draco murmurs his answer and flies form the room. The odd group looks at one another, and then bolt after him.

 

Draco follows the pain in his chest until he reaches a dead-end on the seventh corridor; the others stop several feet behind him, watching to see what he will do. He walks forward and a door appears in front of him. He touches the door and vanishes inside. The others scramble to follow, but the door disappears as fast as it had appeared.

 

**_NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~_ **

 

Inside, Draco stops at the hurt that circulates in the room. Harry is whimpering and crying in his sleep, wanting the love that he feels he doesn’t deserve.

 

“Oh Harry.” Draco whispers, causing Harry’s eyes to snap open at the sound of his mate’s voice.

 

“Draco? You came? But, you walked away. You didn’t want me. You rejected me.” Harry stares, head cocked and confused out of his mind.

 

“Harry, no. I didn’t reject you. I was afraid you wouldn’t want me because of the pain I caused you.”

 

“What pain?”

 

  “The pain from you coming into your inheritance like that; I should have helped you through it, not run away.”

 

“Draco, I would have come into my inheritance no matter if you had stayed or not. I had just turned seventeen recently, so it was bound to happen; plus, I found my mate, so that would have made it happen too. It’s not your fault.”

 

Draco gazes at him, hoping that this is real life and not a dream. “So, you do want me?”

 

“Yea, I mean, as long as you want me.” Harry answers shyly.

 

“Oh Harry!” He throws himself at his dominant and cries in happiness. Finally, it looks like things might be turning up for the two of them.

 

**_NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL~ NL_ **


	5. Chapter 5: Boil, Boil, Toil, and Trouble--Family Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter says, family troubles are coming along in this chapter. You will find out secrets of the Weasley family. Intrigued yet?

**:spells:     bold-letters/newspapers** _::thoughts::      italics- flashbacks         ~parseltongue~_

 

**_~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~_ **

 

“Now Ginny, you must put that potion in his cup tomorrow morning. It takes only five minutes for it to take hold. Once he falls in love with you, we will get the Potter fortunes! Poor boy doesn’t even know what he has at Gringotts. And we must keep it that way for now!” Molly tells her only daughter. She is tired of living in this squalor that the Weasley patriarch calls a house.

 

“Yes mum. I will. I can’t wait to be Lady Potter! And once I become pregnant with Potter’s heir, we can finally be rid of him.” Ginny exclaims, happy that soon she will be rid of that horrid boy.

 

“I know deary. I tire of having to deal with that urchin. Now dear, it’s time that you get back to class. I will write to you once we have a definite plan.” With that said, Molly ends the Floo call. She turns and goes to the kitchen to cook up a meal for her ungrateful family.

 

Arthur, Bill, George, and Percy Weasley stare at one another while standing in the hall. They had just come in from de-gnoming the garden and were going to have a late morning tea. But with this news they accidentally overheard, they decide against it.

 

“Dad? What-what do we do?” Percy asks, afraid of what will happen to the family.

 

“I don’t know son. I just…don’t know.” Arthur says, looking downcast at what he has just overheard.

 

“Whatever you do dad, know that all of your sons are behind you. Although, Ron seems to be more like mum so I doubt he will support you.” Arthur’s eldest son looks at his father and shows his support in his eyes.

 

“Ron has always been different than us dad, so his opinion doesn’t matter much to me. We support you, and I know Charlie will too. Fred would’ve been behind you too.” George tells his forlorn looking father.

 

“Thank you boys. Come, we must write to Charlie and plan what we will do.” Arthur’s shoulders straighten and rise, looking more like the pureblood Head of House that he is. The four men leave the entryway and go to Arthur’s study to plan their next move.

 

**_~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~_ **

 

In Romania, a redheaded man is working with his favorite Hungarian Horntail, when he receives a letter. He stops what he’s doing when seeing his father’s writing. He goes to his little cabin and locks down his wards so that he can have complete privacy. As he reads the letter, he gets progressively angrier and angrier. Once done, Charlie Weasley throws his head back and lets out a roar to rival that of an angry dragon—someone must pay for hurting his family.

 

**_~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~_ **

 

Andromeda “Andy” Tonks nee Black sits at home, deeply worried. Her daughter is dead, as is the man she secretly married, her husband is found dead, and she has a baby to care of- one her daughter had hidden from her during the war. Now though, she must raise this baby that is already a year old. His name is Theodore Lupin, but his nickname is Teddy and he is like his mother in that he is a metamorphmagus. Teddy’s godfather is Harry Potter, but she hasn’t heard from him since telling Harry that he was named godfather to the little child.

 

Just as she’s getting up to go write a letter to the young man, there is a pecking at her window. It turns out to be two Hogwarts owls and a brown barn owl that she recognizes as Arthur Weasley's owl. She takes the three letters and all the owls leave. _::Guess they were told not to wait for a reply.::_

 

Since her grandson is down for his nap, she decides to read the letters. One is from the son of her estranged sister, Draco Malfoy. Another is from Hermione Granger, the girl who has been very helpful to Harry and very kind to her. The last is, obviously, from Arthur Weasley; she decides to open the one from Draco first.

 

**Dear Andromeda Tonks nee Black,**

**My name is Draco Malfoy, son of your sister Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, and your nephew. I suspect you already know this, but my mother is not a nice woman, neither was your other sister Bellabitch Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. I know that your grandson is Teddy Lupin and that you are close to Harry Potter, the godfather of Teddy, and so I dearly hope you are different than your sisters. I want to get to know you as my Aunt. ~~and maybe even as a substitute, better Mother than mine~~ I hope this letter finds you well and that you do not just throw it away. **

**Your Nephew,**

**Draco Malfoy**

 

She sets the letter down and wipes her damp eyes. Her nephew has contacted her and wants to get to know her! She is so excited and happy that she will finally get to know the nephew she never met. Andromeda picks up Hermione’s letter next, not ready for what she is about to read.

 

**Dear Andy,**

**I wanted to let you know that Harry has come into a creature inheritance unexpectedly. He is a Veela, but I don’t know how much so. He found his mate, who happens to be Draco Malfoy. Some things have happened, but the two are okay and working things out. Please don’t treat Harry any differently now, because he is still the same as before, for the most part. I just thought you should know Andy. Harry will probably owl you or come see you soon to tell you everything. I hope you and Teddy are well.**

**Sincerely,**

**Hermione Granger**

 

_::Why would I treat Harry any differently? A creature inheritance is to be treasured and expected, seeing as how Harry is so powerful.::_ Andy shakes her head in wry amusement and swaps Hermione’s letter for Arthur’s short note, not expecting what it contains.

 

**Andromeda,**

**Molly, Ginny, and most likely Ron are planning bad things for Harry. I need to tell you some grave news in private. If you are able and willing to listen to me, Floo to the Burrow in half-an hour. My sons and I will be waiting.**

**Arthur Weasley**

 

Andy sets the note down, worried for Arthur. Mind made up, she gets ready to Floo to the Weasley home.

 

_**~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~** _

 

Severus Snape stepped out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor, expecting to see his greatest friend and secret crush waiting for him. He is not there. He cants his head to the side listening for any mishaps, yet finds none. _::They must be busy…shagging like crazy, most like. Ah, Lucius, if only….::_ At this thought, Severus strengthens his Occlumency shields and buries those feelings once more behind his cold mask. He sets off for the potions lab, knowing he is welcome there at any time. He didn’t know that his best friend needed him.

 

_**~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~** _

 

_SMACK!_ The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoes in the grand looking bedroom. It is furnished with dark wood and cream walls. The carpet is the same color as the walls with a large dark green rug on the stone in front of the fireplace. The bed is done in dark green covers and silver accents and borders.

 

Laying sprawled on the bed is Lucius Malfoy, a red mark that looks like a handprint on his pale face. His eyes are wide in fear and terror; his Veela wanting to tear apart the person standing over him while simultaneously wanting to shrink in submission. The person standing over him is his wife, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, who is seething and wants to hurt something right now.

 

“You filthy creature! How dare you support our son when he is disobeying me! Go to Hogwarts and bring him here for his punishment. Now.”

 

“No Narcissa. I will not. I won’t allow you to hurt our son any longer. No more Narcissa.” Lucius lifts his head in defiance, not allowing his evil wife to see his fear.

 

Narcissa’s eyes narrow. Her pale, watery blue eyes turn cold as ice as she advances on her errant, disobedient husband. She mutters something— **:Accio whip:** —that causes a braided whip to fly into her outstretched hand. She cracks it once, as if testing it, before snapping it forward to strike her husband’s chest. He jerks and screams in pain. His Veela is thrashing in his mind, trying to get out so that he can escape; instead, it reaches along a long forgotten path in his mind, reaching for one who can save him. It sends a message to Him, his mate, in the hopes that they will save him. His wife is constantly flicking the whip, lashing him, bathing his skin in fire and his blood.

 

In the Malfoy potion lab, Severus is about to put slugs into his almost finished brew. But, he gets a frantic message in his head— _::Please mate! Please. Wherever you are, please come save me. My awful wife is whipping me for not punishing our son. Please, save me!::_

 

He staggers when he recognizes the voice as one Lucius Malfoy. _::I’m…Lucius’s mate? I can’t…this is surreal. Where is he? How dare Narcissa do this!::_ Severus searches through his mind for a way to get to Lucius, when he notices a little silver string in the back of his mind. He grabs ahold of it and pulls himself along it; his feet move for him and his magic opens doors for him, literally. He finally notices a few minutes later that he is in the family wing in the Manor and right in front of Lucius’s room. Through the door he can hear whimpers of intense pain, giggles of maniac glee, and tearing of delicate skin. Severus is so mad, he sees red.

 

The doors are shattered by the rage in Severus, his magic out of control. Narcissa gasps, looking up as her bloodied whip flies once more causing Lucius to let out a small cry of pain. Severus snaps.

 

“How dare you! My mate, mine! You hurt MINE!” Severus roars. He stalks towards the cowering woman, when Lucius moves in front of him.

 

“Severus. Do not worry Dominant. I am—I will be fine. Ignore her. I’m going to banish her from my home. I can’t believe you came.” Lucius coos at Severus, trying to calm him so that the bitch lives; he wants the Kiss for her. Severus blinks and focuses on the man in front of him; he feels the anger drain from him as he caresses the pale cheek in front of him.

 

Seeing that Severus is calm, Lucius turns to the vile woman he was forced to marry. **:Postea Mutaret. Narcissa Isobel Malfoy nee Black is no longer welcome in this Manor or any other home of the Malfoy family, including the houses given as a dowry.:** Narcissa gapes at him, cheeks turning red in hatred. She starts towards him, only to have the newly changed wards rip her out of the house and spit her out on a dirt road. Lucius smirks, proud of himself, and Severus wraps him in his arms.

 

“I am so sorry, Lucius. Had I known…I would have stopped her much sooner. I’m sorry Lucius, so sorry.” Severus buries his face in Lucius’s pale gold hair. Lucius rubs the potions master’s back in comfort, knowing he needs it.

 

“It’s alright Dominant. You came. You saved me. Now we won’t have to deal with her anymore.” Severus nods before jerking back quickly, eyes narrowed.

 

“You need to lay down while I go get some potions and salves for you, then we are going to have a long talk.” He drawls before sweeping from the room. Lucius sighs. _::This is going to be a terrible and long night.::_ With that thought, the blonde half-Veela flopped back onto his bed and winced when it disturbs his wounds. Another long sigh escapes his lips before he promptly passes out.

 

**_~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~_ **

 

“So my little one, are you ready to go back to your family?” The mysterious yellow-eyed man asks.

 

“Yes, Sire. I believe I am. I have missed my brother and sister and mother so very much.” That said, the red-haired man smiles viciously, showing his pointed fangs. _::This will be fun.::_ Fred Weasley can’t wait for his revenge.

 

**_~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postea Mutaret is Latin for “change wards”--that probably helps clear up any confusion for this chapter..Reviews are always welcome!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Boil, Boil, Toil, and Trouble--Friend Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is centered solely on the friends of Harry and Draco. There are two scenes that may contain some smutt in them (but what do I know, I've never written anything remotely smutty until this chapter), so this could be considered smutty goodness or..something else. I don't even know! Anyway, here it is!

**:spells:     bold-letters/newspapers**       _::thoughts::      italics- flashbacks         ~parseltongue~_

 

_**~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~** _

 

“Well, what do we do now?” Theo asks as they watch Draco disappear into the Room of Requirement and the door vanishes when closed.

“I suggest we leave them to each other. They have some things to work out.” Blaise says in answer.

 

“How about we go to the library? We can help search for information on Veelas.” Greg suggests.

 

“Good idea Greg.” Neville says. So, they turn their backs on the Room and go to the library to help Hermione and Pansy.

 

When they get there, they find them holed up in a back, dark corner of the library; what surprises them the most is that the Greengrass heiress is sitting with them!

 

“What?! Why is that traitorous bitch sitting with you Pansy?” Blaise snarls out, lips pulled back. He starts toward Daphne, ready to throw her away from them.

 

“Wait! Stop, Blaise! She’s helping us!” Hermione leaps up to try and hold back Blaise, who fights against her weakly restraining arms.

 

“Blaise, let her explain.” Theo says. “Never! She’s a traitor! I won't listen to her!” At this, Daphne stands and slaps Blaise.

 

“How dare you Zabini. You know nothing of why I did what I did. He—he was going to take Astoria and—and…he was going to make her his whore! That’s why I turned back on you! I wanted to stay with my friends, with you all, but I couldn’t associate with anyone that wasn’t one hundred percent Dark. I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to.” Daphne’s voice cracks, tears coming to her eyes. Blaise blinks in surprise but immediately wraps her in his arms.

 

Daphne can’t handle all of these emotions at once and bursts into sobs. Neville watches as Blaise is comforting Daphne in his strong, dark arms, with this strong urge to rip Daphne away and take her place; he clenches his fists when he recognizes the emotion as jealousy. Blaise notices that Neville is shaking slightly in envy; he smirks and tightens his arms around the still crying girl. Neville turns and walks away.

 

“Wait, Neville!” Blaise shouts. He puts Daphne in Greg’s arms and rushes after the upset Gryffindor.

 

“What was that about?” Daphne asks, done crying over the past.

 

“I think Blaise was trying to make Neville jealous by holding you, but Nev doesn’t realize that Blaise is as gay as they come.” Pansy answers for Daphne.

 

“So Blaise is hitting on Neville, who doesn’t really know that’s what he’s doing. Wow, I always knew Neville was clueless but even I can see what Blaise is doing, and I’m blind to that kind of thing!” Hermione exclaims, causing Pansy to drop her head on the table. “Pansy! Are you okay?!” She asks the other girl.

 

“Yea, just peachy.” She mutters upsettingly.

 

“Well…if you say so.” The bushy-haired girl sits by the dark-haired girl again, giving her a skeptical look. The others all look at each other in amusement; apparently the know-it-all does not, in fact, know it all.

 

Luna comes into the library with a sad look on her usually cheerful face. Her normally spaced-out eyes are cloudy with sadness and pain. She goes to the older students and plops into a chair, not caring for decorum. Everyone stares at her, concerned when she doesn’t lift her head to acknowledge them.

 

“Luna…are you alright?” Hermione is deeply concerned because she knows how everyone acts towards the abnormal girl.

 

“What? Oh, yes. I am quite alright Hermione. Nothing that the kerbumples can’t fix.” She says forlornly, looking at her socked feet.

 

“Hey, where are your shoes?” Theo asks, suddenly noticing the flats she wears are not on her feet.

 

“Nothing Theodore. I am fine.” She whispers.

 

“Obviously not. Now tell me, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing!” She shouts. She gasps when she realizes what she just did and runs from everyone, tears falling down her pale face.

 

“Wait, don’t go!” Theo yells as he chases the girl.

 

“Do you think he’ll admit her likes Luna anytime soon?” Greg asks suddenly. Daphne blinks.

 

“What do you care?” With a huff, the Greengrass heiress leaves as well. Greg stands confused for a moment, then follows her.

 

“Well then Gra—I mean, Hermione, what do we do now? Want to make out?” Pansy asks, somewhat jokingly and serious at the same time.

 

“What?! Tell me you’re joking!” “Yea Hermione, couldn’t you tell I was messing around?” Pansy retorts, looking anywhere but at Hermione.

 

“Okay, good. Besides, I don’t-don’t swing that way.”

 

“How do you know that?” Her eyes pierce Hermione.

 

“I j-just do.” She stutters. “We should keep reading up on Veelas.” She picks up a book at random and hides behind it, face bright red.

 

“I’ll go look for more books.” Pansy announces suddenly and disappears into the stacks. Hermione drops her book and sighs. _::Does the Wizarding World even accept same-sex relationships? Wait. Why do I even care?! I don’t like girls! Especially not pretty, dark-haired Slytherin girls. No, definitely not!::_

 

In-between the stacks, Pansy slides to the floor while releasing a huge sigh. _::Why did I pick a muggleborn to like? They don’t understand that things are different here…. Same-sex couples aren’t spit upon and can even have children. If only…..::_ Pansy sighs again and drops her head.

 

Lady Hogwarts watches as these young couples dance around their soul-mates. It saddens her that times have changed, especially since Dumbledore came to power. _::But, that Headmaster is no more. I can help my children once again!::_ The Lady thinks happily, causing the stones of the school to glow for a moment. She appears in the Room of Requirement to see her heir making amends with his mate. Finally, Lady Hogwarts’s plans will succeed!

 

**_~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~_ **

 

“Neville, my love, wait!” But, it appears he doesn’t hear. “Damn it Neville, I love you!” Blaise shouts out, not caring who hears. Neville freezes.

 

“You what?”

 

“I love you. I feel it in my heart, we are meant to be. Please, don’t fight me on this. I don’t think I could handle it.”

 

“Why though? Just because you think we are meant to be?”

 

“Because…because I recently came into a creature inheritance this summer, so when we came here and I met you in the Infirmary I knew I would have a mate; I never expected to find them. I thought I would be like my mother, always looking for my mate, my other half. And I have found them in you. You, who is so brave, strong, honest, handsome, intelligent, courageous, and so fucking sexy that I can’t hardly stand it. I know we are meant to be together. I will-will leave you alone if that is what you wish.” The dark-skinned Italian bows his head.

 

“What happens to you if I don’t want you? What kind of creature are you?”

 

“I die. I’m an Incubus, the male Succubus.”

 

“Why would you give me a choice if it could end up killing you?!” Neville exclaims, horrified at the idea.

 

“Because I didn’t want to force you into anything. I respect and want you too much to do that.”

 

"I-I…can I have, like, a day to just..thinks about all of this?”

 

Blaise’s heart clenches. _::He doesn’t want me. Oh gods, he will decide he doesn’t want to be with an ugly creature like me. Stop! He just asked for a day. I can—I can deal with this.::_ Making sure his face is blank, Blaise answers. “Of course you may. Ta-take as long as you need.” His voice cracks like thin ice.

 

Neville goes up to him and pulls him into his arms to comfort the upset Incubus. “I’m not saying no. I just have to think about what this means for my future, and I now need to look up some things on Incubi.” Neville squeezes the Slytherin in his arms. Letting go, he turns and continues onto his dormitory.

 

Blaise watches his mate walk away, knowing that his mate will (most likely) return. Hope rises in him as he goes to the dungeons to get some real sleep, not the two hours he had while waiting for Draco to wake up.

 

**_~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~_ **

 

Theo catches Luna just outside the castle; it looks like she was heading to the Forbidden Forest. He turns her around in his arms, holding onto her.

 

“What Theo? I have somewhere I need to be. The thestrals don’t like being kept waiting.” Luna sniffles out.

 

“Why are you running from me? I want to help.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well…. I know we haven’t really talked before today, but I just…feel like I need to be with you. No, I want to be with you. I want—I want you to be my gi-girlfriend.” Theo stutters, embarrassed that he just blurted that out.

 

Luna beams at him. “I was wondering when you would break the hold the wrackspurts had on you. I Saw you with someone else and then in the library it hurt to look at you with that image stuck in my head. But, I think there was…. Oh! I see.” She sounds grave as she stares off into space.

 

“What? What’s wrong?” He questions, confused as all hell.

 

“I just Saw…. Never mind, it doesn’t matter as of right now. And yes, I’ll gladly be your girlfriend. But, only if you’ll be my boyfriend.”

 

“O-of course.” Luna smiles and kisses her new boyfriend on the cheek.

 

“Come along now. You can help me feed the thestrals.” Luna pulls Theo along, who is very happy Luna agreed to be his. Now all he had to do was sake her father’s permission to Court her. _::It can’t be too hard.::_ Too bad Theo doesn’t know how protective Lord Lovegood is of his daughter.

 

**_~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~_ **

 

_::You’re so stupid! Of course he wouldn’t want you. If only he knew….::_ Daphne thinks as she storms off. Greg quickly catches up to her in the first corridor in the dungeon.

 

Greg grabs her arm and, before she can say anything, kisses her. She blinks once before her eyes close in bliss; she has wanted this for so long. His arms wrap around and pull her against him; she goes willingly. She plasters herself to his huge, muscled body, winding her arms around his neck. His tongue licks at her bottom lip, demanding entrance into her sweet mouth; she gives in. Their tongues battle for dominance, but naturally Daphne submits. He picks her up, her legs wrap around his waist as he pushes her against the wall. His tongue slides against her, shivers wracking her spine; his hand travels down to her arse, kneading the fleshy, firm globes. She pulls away reluctantly.

 

“Wa-wait. We—we sh-should stop. An-anyone can see us.” Daphne’s breathless voice speaks against his ear as he sucks at her neck.

 

“You’re. Right. We. Should. Stop.” He manages to say in-between kissing her succulent skin.

 

“I’m serious. I want this but—“

 

“I understand.” Greg pulls back to look into her eyes. “Just know that I have wanted to do this, and more, to you since third year. Why don’t we take things slow for now. And we should get to bed. It has been a long day.” He sets her down and offers his arm. Daph links arms with her man and together they head to the dormitories.

 

**_~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~_ **

 

_::I should check on Pansy. She’s been gone quite awhile.::_ Hermione pushes herself away from the table to go search for her new friend. Muffled crying reaches her ears as she turns the corner in the maze of books. Pansy sits on the floor, crying into her hands.

 

“Pansy! What’s wrong?” She cries out, stricken at seeing the strong girl cry.

 

“N-n-nothing, ‘Mione. Ju-just go a-way.” She hiccups in answer.

 

“Come on, I want to help you.

 

“I don’t need any help! Leave me be!”

 

“I don’t like seeing my friends upset, Pansy. I won’t stop asking until I get the answer from you.” Hermione seats herself in silence. The quiet of the library surrounds them for half an hour before she tries again.

 

“Are you going to tell me now?”

 

“FINE! The person, the girl, I like doesn’t like me, doesn’t even like girls. I’ve never really spent time with them, so I don’t know how to proceed. Usually, I don’t even have to do anything; the girls I want to be with just say yes. And I really like this girl. She’s smart, kinda clueless, beautiful beyond belief, strong, brave, and so nice, even to Slytherins like myself.” Pansy prattles on, lost in her thoughts about this girl.

 

“Oh. She sounds…..nice…….” Hermione dejectedly bowed her head. _::I don’t even like girls so why is this bothering me so much! I should be the one Pansy is crazy about. But…I don’t even know if I like girls. Maybe……..::_ As her thoughts trail off, she makes her move.

 

Hermione leans towards Pansy and presses their lips together. Pansy’s lips are smooth and oh so soft. They are bigger than her own, more pouty. Pansy is shocked for a moment, then moves her lips against ‘Mione’s causing the girl’s lips to part in a gasp. She takes advantage of this and plunders the cavern of Hermione’s mouth. A low, drawn-out moan reverberates through her throat as Pansy’s tongue licks all over her mouth. She presses closer to the other girl, wanting more, needing more of her, all of her. Pansy welcomes the attention. She pulls the shorter girl against her, wanting no distance to separate their bodies; Hermione feels like her heart is going to stop, that’s how much she’s enjoying kissing this girl. But, she wants even closer to the Slytherin who smells so damn good. Hermione swings one of her legs over Pansy’s lap so that she can straddle her; Pansy lets out a noise of surprise, but eagerly lets it happen. The Gryffindor girl presses herself closer, her breasts pushing against the other’s; the feeling of her body pressed tightly against the other girl’s body makes her feel electrified.

 

One of Pansy’s hands travels to the thick, bushy hair to entangle and pull on it, exposing the pale neck to her sights; her head bends and she lightly bites down on the side of her neck. Hermione gasps and arches against her as she continues to lightly bite down, traveling lower and lower. One of Hermione’s hands nervously plants itself on one of Pansy’s breasts, causing the girl to gasp and bite down a little harder in surprise and lust.

 

“MERLIN! Don’t stop, please Hermione, don’t stop!” She pants.

 

“I don’t plan on it.” Her hand, a little more firm in its decision, squeezes the firm, warm mound in her hand. She loves the feel of it, but suspects it would feel better skin to skin. So, she slips her hand under Pansy’s shirt, moving it up towards her breast. Her fingertips lightly brush over a light brown nipple as she pulls the cup of the bra down for easier access. Pansy gasps. Hermione watches her face as she kneads the large breast in her hand and lightly pinches her nipple; Pansy decides to fight fire with fire, so she pushes Hermione’s robe off and rips her shirt off as well. A thin, pink bra stands between her and her prize, so that is pulled off as well.

 

A dark head bends slightly to take a pink nipple into a warm, moist mouth. The girl arches as her nipple is lightly bitten and twisted, licked and sucked; her mind shorts out in pleasure as she arches one last time and comes in her knickers. She shivers as she comes down from her high, staring at Pansy who looks like the cat who got the cream. Pansy smirks in triumph. _::Looks like Hermione does like girls.::_

 

“Wa-what was t-that?” Her shaky voice exits her love-bitten throat.

 

“What you just did? That’s called an orgasm, Hermione. It happens when you feel intense pleasure. I’m glad I could give you the experience. I’m not..not the first one to make you feel pleasure like that, am I? I thought you had dated the Weasel for awhile and that he would have made you feel good like that dozens of times.” Pansy asks, confused as to why Hermione acts as if she’s never experienced an orgasm before.

 

“Well..Ron wasn’t the most…thoughtful of boyfriends. If he wanted something, he took it. When he wanted to snog me, he would just almost attack my lips to snog instead of what we just did. He never really tried to make sure I was liking what he was doing to me. One time he—er, he…fingered me and it hurt, but he must have really liked it because he screamed and there was a wet spot on his trousers. But, I didn’t like it at all; it hurt really bad and felt..dry, somehow.” Hermione blushes red at saying this all out loud.

 

“What?! He just TOOK his own pleasure from you without giving any of it BACK?? What kind of prick move is that?!” Pansy shouts out, enraged at the thought that her Hermione was hurt by the Weasel. “Where the hell is he right now? I’m going to find the boys, and we will kick his stupid, red-headed arse….” She mumbles as she gets up and stalks out of the stacks.

 

“Pansy, don’t. Just leave it alone. I now have you….I hope. And I know you would take care of me, that is, if you want to be with m—“ She says, but is interrupted as Pansy smashes their lips together.

 

“Of course I want you. From now on, you’re mine. If that prick even looks at you wrong, well, he’ll find out why the Parkinsons are Dark Wizards.”

 

Hermione beams at the possessive girl and gives her a hug, causing Pansy to shake her head in fond exasperation. They go back to the table they were working at to pack up their things. As they are leaving the library, they interlock their fingers so that everyone watching them knows that Hermione is off limits, as is Pansy. They walk together until they get to the moving staircases where they have to split up. They give each other a chaste kiss and go their separate ways, looking back at each other in shy awe of the feelings they have for one another.

 

**_~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~_ **

 

“Do you think our friends are ok? I feel kinda bad that we haven’t talked to them in several hours so that they know we are alright.” Draco questions.

 

“They are fine Draco. Now come back here and go to sleep. I can’t fall asleep unless you are in my arms.” Harry mumbles into his soft, downy pillow. Draco chuckles as he stands from the chair in front of the roaring fireplace. He struts back to Harry and slides in next to him. Harry wraps his arms around his mate and snuggles even closer. “Finally. Now stay right where you are. No more wondering off when you should be sleeping.” He reprimands sternly.

 

“Yes Harry. I promise to stay right here. Always.”

 

**_~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~_ **

 

Lady Hogwarts watches as the Heir cuddles his Mate in their sleep. _::My Heir, so precious. Never again will you hurt. I swear, you will never know that pain again.::_ The Lady thinks to herself. She focuses her ancient magic and appears in the Great Hall, calling all the ghosts to her as well. _::Ghosts, I ask you to serve your Lady. Watch over the children I assign you to watch, watch over my Heir when you can. Baron, watch the Slytherin eighth years and the young Greengrass, Astoria. Nick, watch over the genius, Hermione Granger; keep your eye on that vile Ronald Weasley so that he can’t hurt my children again. Gray Lady, watch over the Seer, Luna Lovegood and keep her safe. Friar, watch over the shy Neville Longbottom, he is the Hufflepuff Heir even if he doesn’t know it. Watch these children, protect these children, guide these children, and love these children. That is what your Lady requests of you. Now go, go and do my bidding!::_ She throws her arms out and the ghosts scatter; they know when to obey their Lady, and now is one of those times. Lady Hogwarts fades back into the stones, content with herself and what she has started.

 

**_~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, this story has (so far) been taking place in one day. Draco cut himself early in the morning, after breakfast. Everyone napped for two hours waiting for him to wake up. It was then afternoon. In between the chapters there might have been some time skipping, but only by a few minutes maybe half-an-hour at most; inside the chapters time has skipped some as well. I hope that was helpful and didn't just confuse the crap out of you guys. Reviews make me happy. :)


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontations and Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter! I'm awesome, right? Anyway, this is going to be the last chapter that focuses mainly on the families of Harry and Draco; the rest of the story will be mainly Harry with Draco and what they are doing, with some snapshots of what the families are up to. Also, I need a girl (or guy!) to pair up with Percy; he deserves some love too!! If you guys think of anyone, let me know. I might even be persuaded to throw in an OFC or OMC if ya'll want.

**:spells:**       **letters/newspapers**     _::thoughts::_       _flashbacks_     _~parseltongue~_

 

_~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~_

 

“The Burrow!!” Shouts Andy as she throws the Floo powder down, tightening her grip on her precious cargo. They land in the sitting room of the precarious house; Arthur and his four oldest sons sit in front of her. “Well Arthur? What did you need to speak to me so urgently about? And I swear to Merlin, if your wife hurts Harry, I will take her down.” Her eyes narrow in an angry threat; she is a Black after all, she can do it.

 

“I understand Andy. Follow me.” He stands with his sons following closely behind him. She bounces Teddy when it appears that he is about to wake, but stays asleep thankfully. She looks around the strange room she finds herself in. It has oak paneling and furniture. A large, roaring fire in one corner of the surprisingly large room, seating in front of it. A massive desk sits in front of the far dark-red wall, which is ignored in favor of the leather couches in front of the fire. Arthur sits in a large armchair, his eldest son sitting on the floor by his feet; Charlie, Percy, and George all sit on the comfy couch, leaving the love-seat for Andy.

 

“Where is Molly? Wouldn’t she normally be in the kitchen right now?” Andy asks, though she doesn’t really care; she has to be polite to her fellow Purebloods unless she is dictated otherwise.

 

“Really Andy, do you even care?” Charlie asks amused, crossing his large arms across his scarred chest.

 

“Of course she doesn’t! She is just acting like a Pureblood would when in another Pureblood’s presence.” Percy explains.

 

“Yes, but Andy should know that we don’t care for that behavior when we are all good friends.” Bill throws out. All the boys shut their mouths when Arthur begins to speak.

 

“The reason I asked you to come here Andy, is because Molly and Ginny and most likely Ron as well are planning on poisoning Harry to make him fall in love with Ginny; they will then get rid of him once she is pregnant, making it look like an accident so that they can retain all of the money that Harry has in his vaults. I have always thought of Harry as a son and I can’t possibly let this happen to him. We are going to intervene and stop this and we know that Harry is Teddy’s godfather; we thought to involve you so that you can help us keep him safe.”

 

“Well, it seems I have some information you don’t Arthur. Harry came into an Inheritance recently at school. He is a Dominant Veela and has already found his mate in one Draco Malfoy, my nephew.”

 

“A Veela? Our Harry? Not really a surprise is it? He’s powerful enough that I figured he would have some kind of creature inheritance. Although, why didn’t it happen on his birthday? He’s eighteen, it should have happened once he turned sixteen. Isn’t that normally when Veela hit their Inheritance?” Charlie wonders aloud.

 

“Yes, Charlie, all that I’ve read on Veela says they should come into their, as they call it, majority. They call it as such because that time is when they get the majority of their powers.” Percy answers in his bookish way.

 

“Wait. You’re telling me that Harry, the boy I think of as a son, was fighting the Dark Lord Vo-Voldemort when he didn’t even have the majority of his magical power to do so?! How could it escape everyone’s notice that Harry’s parents must have had some Veela blood in their lines? Shouldn’t Dumbledore have been—“ Arthur trails off mid-rant.

 

“Dad? What’s wrong?” Bill asks worriedly.

 

“Did Dumbledore know? Did he know that Harry had Veela blood and wouldn’t access it until later in life? Did he let Harry run around and fight Voldemort with only some of his magic available to him? Could he have known it would have taken Harry a few more years to reach his majority? Why did it take Harry longer to reach his majority?” Arthur looks everyone in the eye to communicate his new panic and fear to everyone.

 

“Dad? Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” George inquires in a soft voice.

 

“Yes George. Dumbledore knew or at least guessed at what would happen to Harry. He put that young boy into danger, knowing he might not be strong enough to fight him without his majority. Hell, he might have even done something so that the poor boy wouldn’t come into his majority until he was older!” Arthur practically yells as he thinks of what might have happened to the sweet boy he thinks of as his own.

 

“Merlin! You don’t really think Albus would have done that, do you Arthur?” Andy asks horrified. Even she had begrudgingly looked up to the old coot; he was very powerful and was supposed to be the perfect example of the Light.

 

“I don’t know Andy, but I do know that we need to show Harry that no matter what, we are still his family. His Inheritance changes nothing. We all know how the poor child thinks, he’ll think we won’t want him in the family anymore because of this; we have to show him that we will always be by his side.” The Weasley patriarch tells his sons sternly. They all nod along and say “Yes, Dad.”.

 

“Now, onto other business Arthur. You said something about your horrid wife and youngest children doing what?” Andromeda demanded to know what in the hell the plump woman was going to do to Harry.

 

Arthur winces at the look Andromeda is sending him. It’s the classic Black look: gray eyes narrowed slightly, shoulders back, lips pursed, back ram-rod straight, and that undeniably fierce and protective look in those eyes. “Well, Andy, they are going to…..” The Weasley children and father explain to the slightly frightening woman; once she knows the plot of the other three, the revenge planning can begin.

 

~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~

 

Severus mutters to himself as he walks back to his lovely newfound mate. “Stupid bint…should’ve killed her long ago…..Wish I could go back in time and stop Lucius from marrying her…Hate her bloody guts for hurting what is MINE!” He storms back into Lucius’s bedroom, beyond furious at the thought of the woman who has hurt his love. He stops short at seeing the blonde passed out on the bed, most likely due to the pain of his wounds.

 

He grabs the blood replenisher from his pocket and spells in into Lucius’s stomach. Severus pulls out a dark blue potion and allows three drops to fall onto every open wound he sees on the torn chest; the red, raw flesh begins to knit itself back together. He pulls out a pale yellow potion and lets one drop fall onto each injury, causing the bleeding to stop. As he works, Severus is terrified that this has happened too many times for Lucius to notice anything being done to him. Once the lacerations have all been healed, he gently uses a wet towel he conjured to wash away the dried blood on his love’s chest.

 

“ **:Enervate:** ” Severus whispers in a soft voice; he wants to make sure his mate is alright.

 

“Wha—!?” Lucius cries out as he jerks awake.

 

“I’m sorry love. I just had to make sure you were okay.” Severus says in a quiet voice.

 

“Yes Severus, I am fine. Although, I am feeling rather ravenous. Can you get me something to eat? I don’t think I can move myself just yet.” Lucius begs with his icy-gray eyes wide, but his nose crinkles when he says the last part; he is a Malfoy and they are not supposed to be weak.

 

“Yes, Luc. I will get you something. Anything in particular?”

 

   “Yes. I want fruit. And lots of it.”

 

Severus chuckles. “Of course love, just for you.” He turns and leaves to go to the kitchens to get Lucius his fruit.

 

“Master Potions Master! What cans Milpy bes getting for yous?” A house elf asks as soon as Severus enters the kitchen.

 

“I need lots of fruit for Lucius. Get me a wide variety please. Send the tray up to Lucius’s bedroom once it’s ready. Thank you Milpy.” Severus knows not to treat house elves wrong; they do make your food after all.

 

“Milpy bes getting it for yous!” The house elf nods its head enthusiastically and begins to get the fruit out.

 

Severus nods at the happy elf and leaves. He gets back to the bedroom in time to see a large tray full of fruit appear on the nightstand next to the bed. Lucius looks from the overwhelming amount of fruit to Severus and back. A pale blonde eyebrow cocks itself in wonder. Feeling slightly sheepish for not giving more specific instructions to the elf, Severus gives a small shrug.

 

“I see that you did not specify what exactly you wanted Severus.” You could just hear the smirk in his tone.

 

“Shut up and eat your fruit Lucius.”

 

~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~NL~

 

A sharp crack echoes through the air as a figure appears in front of the Burrow. They take a moment to straighten their clothes and smooth their hair in an almost nervous gesture—it has been several months since they last saw their family. _::I just hope to Merlin that Mum isn’t home. I don’t think I could hold myself back…::_ The blue-eyed man thinks to himself. He trudges up to the door and thinks about knocking, but decides to surprise them and just walk right on in. He hears voices talking in his dad’s study and so he heads that way.

 

“I say you let me rip the bitch’s hair out!” Andy barks out, pissed beyond belief. She loves Harry like a son, and to hear what Molly wants to do to him makes her crazy.

 

“I’ll hold her down for ya Andy.” Charlie smirks as he leans back.

 

“Charlie, that bitch, as Andy so delicately put, is still your Mother. I know you may be upset—” Arthur tries to calm everyone down, to no avail.

 

“We are beyond upset Dad. Molly, for I won’t call her Mum ever again, wants to do something horrible to Harry who is our brother. I know I haven’t been around a lot, but he’s still like a little brother to me. I say let Andy at her and be done with it. My brothers and I can take care of Ron and Ginny.” Percy explains.

 

“Yea dad, let us take care of it.” Bill says, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

 

“I see how it is. I’m gone for a few months and you guys are already making nefarious plots without me.” A new voice says from the doorway. Everyone whips around at the voice of the man they thought was dead.

 

“Fr-fred?” George timidly questions.

 

“Yea, it’s me Georgie. I’m back.” He opens his arms to let his twin hug him. A chocked sob comes from George’s throat before he shoot up like a rocket to throw his arms around his twin. He sobs and sobs into Fred’s shirt, not wanting to believe he’s back but not wanting to deny it either; if he believes he’s back he might just be a figment of his imagination, but if he denies he is back that might hurt Fred’s feelings.

 

“Fred? Is it really you son?” Arthur sounds on the verge of tears himself. “Yea dad, it’s really me. I’m—I’m a vampire.” _::There, my biggest secret out in the open. I’m such a Gryffindor…::_

 

“Freddie!! I don’t give a damn! You could be a bloody banshee and I wouldn’t care. I’m glad to have my brother back.” Bill cries out, coming over to join in on the twin’s hug. Charlie jumps up and squirms his way in as well; although it’s a tight fit, seeing as Charlie is twice as big as the rest of them.

 

“Perce. Aren’t you glad to see me too?” Fred teases, but is really just hiding his insecurity. Percy twitches at the nickname but smiles all the same.

 

“Of course I’m glad to see you. I missed my annoying little brother.” He gets up and joins in the Weasley children hug.

 

Andromeda smiles at the antics of the red-headed children and looks to see how their father fares. Arthur looks so relieved, tears of joy rolling down his face. She goes over to him, an awake Teddy in her arms, to give him a hug all of his own. He stiffens for a moment, not knowing what to do, before relaxing in her warm embrace. Arthur peers down at Teddy to see that the baby has taken on his eye and hair color. A warm chuckle escapes his throat.

 

“Looks like I’m a favorite uncle.”  

 

Confused about what he means, Andromeda looks down. As soon as she sees Teddy, she starts laughing too. “Yes, I’d say he likes you very much. Teddy only copies people he likes. Most of the time he has black hair and green eyes. He loves Harry as if he’s his father.” A note of sadness had crept into her voice. _::I miss my little Dora. My sweet, sweet Nymphadora.::_

 

Arthur’s arms tighten around her. “We all miss Remus and Nymphadora. But, we have Teddy to remind us of them. We have our memories of them. We have their love. We will never forget them, but eventually we will be able to look upon their memories in fondness instead of sadness.”

 

“Thank you Arthur. I just—I lost both my baby girl and my husband. I loved my girl so much it hurts. And Ted, well, even if we weren’t seeing eye to eye in the end, I still loved him for giving me my girl.”

 

“I didn’t know you and Ted were having problems.” Arthur frowns, trying to remember if he had heard anything about the two.

 

“We weren’t having trouble, per se, but he just didn’t understand our need to help with the war. He thought that since we have lived away from all family that we wouldn’t have any reason to fight. But both Nymphadora and I had to do something to help; she fought in the front lines and I healed those I could. He wanted us to leave the Wizarding World and just hole up with Muggles until it all blew over. We had many fights about it. I almost wanted to leave him, he was being so idiotic. But, I didn’t want to taint the good years we had by a divorce. And now he’s dead and he died thinking that I hated him….” Andromeda’s voice trails off as she begins sobbing. Arthur’s arms stay tight around her, letting her vent her emotions.

 

“So, looks like dad and Andy are getting along fine.” Fred notices the exchange between the two adults.

 

“They’ve been dancing around each other for a while now. Even before this mess, dad was still noticing Andy. I hope dad gets out of his marriage with Molly. Andy would make a much better wife for him.” Charlie informs Fred of what everyone else already knew.

 

“Well Gred, looking to manage some mischief?” George asks teasingly.

 

Fred’s eyes flash at the almost flirtatious tone George uses. He desperately wants to plunge his fangs into his brother’s neck and claim him. “Yea Forge, and it looks like we have a lot of work to do. Wanna help?” The last part directed at the other brothers.

 

“Of course! I’ve always wanted to be a part of one of your schemes.” Charlie radiates eagerness.

 

“I’ll help too. They both deserve a happy ending with someone to love and have love them back.” Bill chimes in.

 

“Fleur has softened you up Will—Bill. All this talk about love. I bet they just want to shag like crazy.” Percy announces certainly.

 

“Percy! You dirty dog! When did you get a perverted mind?” Fred chuckles.

 

“I’ve always had one. You buffoons just never appreciated it until now.”

 

Laughter echoes through the room, lightening the mood immensely. Arthur is proud of his boys for getting along so well and is beyond ecstatic that Fred is alive, sort of, and home. He’s also happy that he has a very attractive woman he is attracted to in his arms. Nothing could get better for the Weasley patriarch. Too bad the good mood couldn’t last.

 

“ARTHUR! I’m back!” The irritating voice of Molly Weasley bursts the happy bubble in the room.

 

“Why does she have to come back now?” George grumbles to himself. Due to his vampire hearing Fred heard him and snickered.

 

“She has the worst sense of timing. Remember when she cock-blocked Fleur and Bill right after their wedding?” Fred whispers to George. He can’t help himself and roars with laughter, causing everyone to stare at him; Fred just smirks.


	8. NOT A CHAPTER!!! JUST A LITTLE NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER BUT A NOTE ABOUT THINGS! Please read!!!

Hi guys!!! So, wow....it's been a long time, hasn't it? I've been in such a funk. I went to college for a year, found out it's not my thing, got majorly depressed, was suicidal at one point, and now I'm getting better! I had no idea so many people liked my work! I'm in awe of you guys, seriously. I will have to go through and maybe do some rewriting, but I'm going to start churning out more chapters soon. I've gotten my muse back! She's kinda mad that I wasn't paying her a lot of attention the past year.... WHOOPS!! But, after seeing so many people want more, that's what I will do! I'm back lovelies!!! And I'm better than ever!!!

 

 

I will make this note disappear when I next upload a chapter, so be on the lookout!!!!


End file.
